The Magic Within-A Quentin Coldwater Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Quentin and Erin go for a walk one day and they go on an adventure with her brother also in this story she might learn some more different kinds of magic . Read and find out what kind of magic she will learn about. Tags:#fantasy,#lovestories,#magicians,#quentincoldwater,#romance
1. Chapter 1-Hey Quentin What's Up?

One morning I had went outside and seen Quentin sitting at a table he was wearing a grey top and then a type of blue color kind of jacket over top I had walked over to him and took a seat next to him as I did I had asked " Hey Quentin what's up? " He looked up as he looked like he was going to turn the page of the book and said " Nothing much was just reading about something and how are you honey?" I smiled at him and replied " Doing pretty good just wanted to come outside and chat with you since I was guessing you needed company so yeah." He smiled back " And thank you for joining me and that's good that you are doing good too." I smiled "Yep." I had said as I kissed his cheek he literally blushed when I had done that.


	2. Ch2-Q Would You Like To Go For A Walk?

I smiled at Quentin again as I had then asked "Quentin would you like to go for a walk with us?"He smiled " Sure sounds great ." He had said .He then picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder and walked down the streets with the two of us in the morning sunlight we all wore sunglasses to keep the sun out of our eyes and I held Quentin's hand in mine while we walked down the paths .I then asked Quentin with a smile "Pretty nice day huh?" He smiled back ." Yeah it is it's really nice today I totally agree."We then walked down some more streets and then sat down for a break.


	3. Chap3-So Quentin How's Your Dad Doing?

Eliot then had asked a question as we walked together " So Quentin how's your dad doing? Is he doing good ? I remember I met him once actually he's pretty nice."Eliot had asked. " Yeah he's doing good but he has been getting annoyed by me talking about magic 24/7 but I honestly can't help it it's what I like and what I believe in." Quentin had said then Eliot spoke again. " Ah I see well all I can say is don't be ashamed for something you like or believe in it's your life you can believe in it and like doing that if you want I hear your girlfriend loves magic too and believes in it ." He turned to look at me and I smiled " Yep that is true I do so Quentin your not the only one. " He smiled back as he had said " Glad to know I'm not the only one." He kissed my cheek and we sat down on a bench for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4-The Spark Of Magic

I had sat down on the grass right beside my boyfriend and held my hand out and together with my other hand there was a spark of magic that came from my hand it was just magical as I did that I turned my hand so my palm of my hand was facing at something and I had magically turned some things into a garden of flowers which I never knew I could do .He had looked over in amazement and had said " Oh my gosh look it looks so pretty I am so proud of you honey. "I smiled as I replied " Thank you I never knew I could do that but I did and I think it is amazing." I smiled" You can do anything you put your mind to honey you just got to try your best." He said with a smile . I smiled back at him and added proudly " I agree with you darling." I then kissed his cheek as I did his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.


	5. Chapter 5-I Love You Quentin Coldwater

I was still sitting on the grass with Quentin as I had looked over at him as I smiled and I said to him " I love you Quentin Coldwater your just such a sweet guy and I really love you I know that sometimes you can be depressed but just know I'm always here for you if you need me sweetie." He smiled as he said " I love you too and thank you so much for being here when I need you your very sweet too as well and your a great and fantastic girlfriend as well." I couldn't stop blushing as he had said that to me . " Awwwww thank you sweetie I think your a great and fantastic boyfriend and you absolutely knew that ." He chuckled and said "Of course I did and that's very sweet of you to say as well ." He smiled once again then gave me a kiss on my cheek.


	6. C6-Quentin ,Are You Okay Are You Hurt?

As Quentin had got up off the grass ,Penny had appeared in front of him and pushed him down then began hitting him for no reason . I had looked over at the boys as I had started yelling  
"PENNY STOP IT !YOU'RE HURTING HIM!JUST STOP IT ,PLEASE !" He wouldn't listen so I snapped my fingers magically then he stopped then walked away . I ran over to him "Quentin , are you okay ? Are you hurt ? "I asked curiously and worryingly . I helped him up as he responded " Yeah I'm okay but man that hurt he smacked me across my face ." I then said "Omg that is not nice of him to do that " I then put a cold rag on his cheek so the sting of the red marked bruise wouldn't hurt as much ."Thank you for making him stop I appreciate it you're honestly the best girlfriend ever ." He said with a smile ."You're very welcome Quentin and aww thank you and you're the best boyfriend ever .I said with a smile as I lightly kissed his other cheek and not the one with the red marked bruise on it .


	7. Chapter 7-Hey Quentin What's Up?

Eliot walked over to us ." Hey Quentin what's up? and hello Erin." Eliot had said . " Hey Eliot and nothing much just hanging out with your sister." Quentin replied back. " That's good to hear can I join you two ?" Asked, Eliot. " Of course you can and hello Eliot." I had said with a smile . So with that said Eliot, Quentin and I had hung out together. "So what was the yelling about earlier what happened?" Eliot asked . Then Quentin had told him " Erin was yelling at Penny cause he was hitting me and pushed me but she told him to leave me alone and he was hurting me so she then helped me up after and I thanked her for it glad she was there to help me up and also she healed my cheek now I just hope he won't come back and do it again I'm never going near him ever again because of what he did ." Eliot then replied back " I see well at least your okay now though and yes that is a good thing she did heal your cheek my friend ." They both hugged.


	8. Chapter 8-Going To Live With Quentin

I then turned to look at my brother "Eliot I'm going to go live with Quentin but don't worry I'll come back and visit sometime that way you can see me again and Eliot you truly are an amazing brother I love you so much I always will ." I said as I hugged him ." I love you too sis you're amazing too and I'll miss you even though we will see eachother again sometime ." He had said . "Yes we will come and see you or you can come see us ." I replied then I started to hug him then after that I had let go of Eliot and waved goodbye to him I kind of felt upset but at least I would see my big brother again someday . "Goodbye Erin take care and bye Quentin ." Eliot said. Quentin then said bye to Eliot then Quentin and I went to his house and walked inside .


	9. Chapter 9-Goodnight Quentin

It was now 9:00pm I had got into my nightgown ,Quentin had got into his pj shorts and a white tank top I had then kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Quentin ." I said as I smiled. "Goodnight Erin ." Then he kissed me as well and I got into bed next to his then I had fell asleep as Quentin layed on his back then all of a sudden he had woke up because he had heard some werid noise he looked around the room as he sat up in bed and thought to himself " Okay what in the world was that ?" He questioned . He looked around a bit more then found out it was just the clock ticking it wasn't anything to worry about ." Ah okay so it's just the clock alright so that's what it was okay I'll just go back to sleep ." He had said then drifted off to sleep again . He had slept the rest of the night after he had found out what the noise was that he had heard earlier.


	10. Chapter 10-Wake Up Quentin It’s Morning

Minutes passed and now it was already 8:00am I woke up as Quentin was still sleeping so I walked over to his bed then whispered as I shook his shoulder lightly "Wake up Quentin it's morning ." He then got up ,turned over and got out of bed while rubbing his eyes . "Alright I'm up and good morning Erin ." He had said sleepily . "Morning Quentin ." I had said as I kissed his cheek we then went downstairs to the kitchen,there we had breakfast at the kitchen table and for breakfast that very morning we had waffles with strawberries on it then for a drink we had tea . I had smiled as I had taken a bite of the waffle I had been eating . "So how are they?" Quentin asked as he then began eating one as well . I had put my thumbs up which meant they were pretty good . He smiled back as he said " Good to hear ." He then ate another one of his waffles and had agreed with me too as well .


	11. Chapter 11-So Quentin Did You Sleep Good

After we had ate our waffles I turned to look over at him "So Quentin did you sleep good last night ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . "Yeah a bit but I heard a werid noise was laying there wondering what it was I woke up ,looked around and I finally found out what it was actually ." He replied . "What was it ?" I asked curiously. " Well it was the clock just ticking at first I didn't know what it was but then I found out ." He explained . " Ah I see . " I replied . "Yep so how about you did you ?" Quentin asked curiously with a smile ." Yep I did actually ." I smiled back . " Good to hear ." He smiled as he spoke again .


	12. C12-Going To The Book Store With Quentin

I looked over at Quentin as I started smiling. "I love you Quentin ." I said as I smiled softly. "I love you too sweetheart." Quentin replied back to me as he smiled . "So what do you wanna do right now ?" I asked curiously. "Hmmm... how about we go for a walk and go to the book store down the street ? How's that sound do you like that idea ?" He asked curiously while smiling . "Sure why not let's go check it out I love book stores ." I replied as I smiled . "Me too ."he replied back then got his jacket on then waited for me by the front door I had got my jacket on and my shoes then he unlocked the door then we went outside ,he locked the door then we started going down the street until we had found the book store .

"Well here it is ." He had spoken . So with that we went inside then went to go buy some books that we wanted to get funny thing was I came across one of his favorite books on one of the shelves so I called him over to where I was . "Hey Quentin ! Come over here I found something you'd like ." I called out . " Coming !" He called back so with that he walked over to where I was and I handed him the book . "Quentin I found Fillory And Further Book 3 ." I told him with a smile . "Omg omg omg I love it it's my favorite book I so wanna buy it ." He had said excitingly. "If you want to go ahead ." I told him . He smiled ."Thank you so much for finding it for me ." He said . "You're welcome ." I replied back as I had then kissed him then we went to the front so he could buy the book he had paid the person for the book then we got out of the book store after he paid for his then picked it up once again then I paid for mine after that we went back to where we were .


	13. Chapter 13-Reading The Book

Quentin was sitting down outside he was reading his book and I came up to him he looked up , he looked like he was gonna turn the page when he wasn't looking down at it plus he looked up at me while I was about to talk "Hey Quentin I see your reading your new book you got . Are you enjoying it so far ?" I asked curiously . "Yes it's pretty good but it's always good so good I can hardly put it down ." He chuckled with a smile . "Good to hear that you're enjoying it also some books are like that , that you can't put them down because their so good as well as interesting ." I said as I smiled . "True,very true ." Quentin replied . "So anyways can I sit with you while you read your book ?" I asked curiously. "Sure of course you can ." He said . So with that I had sat down next to Quentin .

He went back to reading as I looked through a magazine while sitting next to him next he had turned to page 37 then started reading it he was the kind of guy who loved to read he also loved to talk about Fillory as well as magic he even loved to do magic tricks as well . He was a pretty talented magician in the school Brakebills which we both went to but of course today was a weekend so we didn't have school .


	14. Chap 14-Quentin You Okay? Are You Hurt?

Later on when he had stopped reading for a bit he had fallen off the chair I had looked over and was wondering where he went then I looked down at the ground that's where I had found him . "Quentin are you okay are you hurt ?" I asked worryingly . "Yeah I'm fine I just accidentally fell down ." He had told me . So with that I had held out my hand and pulled him up to his feet next he had sat back down on the chair . "Alright good to hear I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself when you fell and I'm glad you're okay ." I smiled. "Me too ." He had spoken.

After that he had went back to reading his book as he flipped to the next page of the book and started reading it . I then sat back down next to him to keep him company . As he was reading I looked around at the trees nearby ,trees of green that were fresh pine trees of course also there was some flowers as well of every color and every type of flower as well . They were indeed very beautiful .

Later on he took a break from reading then we went inside the house and watched tv for a bit then we had practiced some magic together as well he made things float just by waving his hand over top of whatever he was moving it was pretty cool actually . "You're pretty good at that." I told him as I smiled while watching him . " Thanks had a lot of practice then I got better at it ." He explained . "That's pretty cool also yes that's a good idea to practice and then you'll get better at it just like you said ." I smiled . "Yes indeed ."

"Quentin when did you say your birthday was again ?" I asked curiously. " July 20th ." He had said . " Cool mines April 12th. " I had said as I smiled . " That's pretty cool then ." He replied while smiling . "It sure is ." I nodded then kissed him romantically on his lips then pulled back after I had done that . "How was that ?" I questioned . "That was the best kiss ever so romantic too as always but all of your kisses are though also by the way I love you so ,so ,so ,so much I love you more than the moonlight ,more than anything really ." He told me . " Awwww thank you ,that's the sweetest thing ever you're so romantic and literally so cute as well . " I replied . " You're welcome ." He replied as he smiled then kissed my cheek which had made me blush .

Later on I had fallen asleep on his shoulder for a bit as he was still awake while watching tv he looked down at me while my head was laying on his shoulder and he smiled as well . "I love you ." He whispered in my ear . When he had said that it made me smile in my sleep. "I love you too Quentin ." I whispered back while I was sleep . He smiled back as well then watched more of whatever was on tv at the moment .

I then woke up from my nap that afternoon . "Hey ." I spoke as I wiped my eyes a bit then began yawning . "Hey what's up ?" He asked . "Nothing much actually just got up ." I smiled . "How was your nap ?" He smiled . " It was good actually ." I answered while I smiled . "Good to hear ." He smiled back .

"Do you miss Eliot ?" I nodded " Yes I do don't know when we'll see him again actually I'm sure he misses us as well I might go visit him sometime this week ,wanna come with me ?" He nodded . " Sure I will ." He replied back as he smiled once again . "Alright sounds like a plan ."


	15. Chapter 15-Strawberry Lemonade

I looked over at Quentin then smiled as I began talking to him once again . "Quentin do you want something to drink? " I asked curiously. "Yes please ." He nodded as he replied back . " What would you like ? " I asked curiously while waiting for him to answer . "Hmmmm .. can I have a lemonade a strawberry lemonade please and thank you ? " he asked . "Sure ." I smiled . "Alright will do ." I smiled as I then went into the kitchen got two glasses out then poured the lemonade in it then followed by some strawberries I had also put a straw in it incase he wanted to drink from the straw . Then I had brought it to him . " Here you go enjoy ." I said as I smiled then handed it to him . " Thanks ." He replied while smiling back and then started drinking it then I had done the same with mine as well .

He stopped drinking it for a minute. "This is really good I like it I like how you made it ." He replied ." Thanks I agree it is ." I said back to him as I smiled and drank more of mine ."You're welcome ." He smiled back then he had drank some more of the lemonade . Later on we watched some more tv then read our books again this time it was a book I was reading not a magazine .

Quentin read out loud about a secret message in the inside of the book before he started reading it he couldn't really make it out though it seemed to be written in some kind of language he didn't understand plus he was trying to figure out what it was so he couldn't figure it out so he had turned the next page but before he did he had said something . "I can't even read this it's in some weird language cant even pronounce it never mind understand it ." He had said so with that he had flipped to the next page and started reading more of the book which was this time in English of course . "Oh finally it's in English ." He had said to himself as he read more of the book .


	16. Chapter 16-What Is He Talking About ?

Then Quentin and I went outside and went to a birthday party for a friend of his there was a tall man who was talking about something that Quentin didn't understand. He moved his eyes over and back again as this guy had no idea what he was talking about . "What is he talking about ?" Quentin asked curiously. "I don't know I don't understand it either ." I had told him . " I agree me neither come on let's just go this way away from this guy that is making no sense I think he's kinda creepy ." He whispered to me so I could only hear him ."Alright sounds good ." I replied while walking with him to the other side of the room . "Happy birthday Kandi ." Quentin and i had said . Kandi was a new student that we knew from Brakebills. "Thanks and also thank you for coming ." She replied as she smiled then opened presents from them then she opened some from her friends as well. "Thank you so much for these presents I love them ." She spoke again . "You're welcome we are glad you like them ." We both smiled as we talked to her .


	17. Chapter 17-Food And Refreshments

Quentin and I then went over to the table to get some food and something to drink ."So what you wanna get from here ? What looks good ?" Quentin asked as he held his plate in his hand . "Hmm maybe some sushi ,shrimp , some deviled eggs and maybe a cheeseburger ." I had said . "Alright I'll try some of that as well and sounds good it's like a buffet here ." He chuckled . "I know right it is . " I smiled as well then we got something to drink as well then sat down then started eating our food at the table .

He had finished chewing his food . "This is good ." He replied . " I agree ." I smiled as I talked after I was done chewing my food too as well. We had then finished the rest of our food . "I don't think I could eat anymore stuff I think I'm full ." He giggled . "Same ." I giggled .


	18. Chapter 18-Cake & Ice Cream

After we had ate Kandi had walked over to us . " Do you two want cake?" She asked curiously as she looked at both of us . " Sure we are kind of full but we'll both have a piece just a little piece please and thank you ." Quentin had told her . "Alright will do ." She nodded while smiling then cut a piece of the cake which was vanilla since she was allergic to chocolate and she had put some mint ice cream beside the cake for them she handed Quentin his slice of cake and his ice cream as well then she handed me mine . "Enjoy ." She said as she smiled at us both . "Thanks ." We both spoke the same time then started eating our cake with our ice cream .

Later on we had both finished ours .

"How was it ?" Kandi asked curiously. " It was pretty good actually I liked it ." Quentin replied ."Good to hear how about you Erin ?" She smiled as she asked . " Yes I agree it was good ." I smiled as I answered her question . " Good to hear ." She smiled

After we had talked to her for a bit we had to go . " Anyways Kandi we've got to go thanks for inviting us to your birthday party ." Quentin smiled. "You're welcome ." She smiled back . "Bye Kandi ." I replied as I hugged her then Quentin gave her a hug . " Bye see you again sometime ." She replied back . "You too." We both spoke at the same time once again then we went out the door then went back to Quentin's house he took out the keys out of his pocket then opened the door with it after he did that we walked inside and sat down together on his couch .

"So what you wanna do now ?" Quentin asked . " Maybe we can just hang out while listening to music ." I suggested . " Ya know that sounds like a good plan ." He nodded in agreement so that's what we did together we hung out while listening to some music on the stereo he had some pretty good taste in music actually . "You have a really good taste in music Quentin ." I told him . "Thanks ." He smiled . " You're welcome ." I smiled back .


	19. Chapter 19- Will You Dance With Me?

Quentin then got up off the chair and smiled before talking ." Will you dance with me ?" He asked curiously as he held out his hand to me . "Sure." I said as I smiled . He then took a hold of my hand then we started dancing romantically to the music that was playing in the room . " You're a good dancer by the way." I told him as I smiled . " Thank you ,you are too my dear ." Quentin replied as he smiled . "Thanks Quentin and you're very welcome ." I replied back as I smiled back at him. "You're very welcome too ." He said back to me while we continued dancing around the room .

"So Quentin how's your friend Julia been doing have you seen her lately ? " I asked curiously while dancing with him. "Yeah seen her last Monday actually she's doing pretty good ." Quentin had told me . "Good to hear that she's doing good and good to hear that you seen her last Monday as well . " I smiled . " Yep ." He nodded as he smiled then after that he had kissed me on my lips while we danced he just couldn't help it he just wanted to .

Then later on he stopped then pulled back . " How was that ?" He asked . " That was pretty romantic actually not to mention it was also very cute as well ." I said as I smiled ." I bet it was I agree it was pretty romantic ." He smiled . "Yes indeed it was ." I nodded then smiled back at him .

"What day is it ?" He asks curiously. " It's Thursday ." I answered ."Ah ,alright thanks for letting me know ." He replied . " You're welcome ." I smiled at him . "Ya know what I love you so much like literally so much ." Quentin smiled then winked at me as he had spoken those words . " I love you too sweetheart." I had told him as I smiled back at him .

We then stopped dancing then we had sat down as we still listened to music on the stereo while we were I was looking at a book of photographs in them . "Is that me in that photo ?" He asked curiously as he smiled . " Yes that's you I think Eliot took that picture of you and me that one day he told me one time that you and I are a cute couple ." I had told him . " He really thinks that ? That is very sweet of him and yes I think I remember it now pretty well actually if I do say so myself ." He giggled . I smiled then I started giggling as well .


	20. Chapter 20-Quentin I Like Your Bracelet

Quentin was wearing his bracelet on his wrist I had looked down and noticed it . "Quentin I like your bracelet ." I had told him as I smiled . "Thanks I do too ." He smiled . " I think it looks really cool and you're welcome by the way how long have you had that for ?" I asked curiously. " For a long time actually I just don't wear it a lot so yeah ." He had said . "Ah alright ." I smiled .

"Is Julia coming over today ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " I think she might be she texted me earlier today that she was gonna stop by here actually ." Quentin had told me . "Alright cool can't wait to see her she's a great friend to you and me ." I said . " Yes she is actually her and I knew eachother since childhood actually ." He smiled as he spoke . "Really ? that's cool ." I smiled back . "Yep." He nodded .

Later on there was a knock on the door Quentin got up to go get it and there stood Julia outside . " Hey can I come in?" She asked curiously. "Yeah of course you can ." Quentin replied as he walked in with her then closed the door . "Hey Julia ." I said as I smiled over at her . "Hey Erin how have you and Q been ?" She asked . " We've been doing good actually and hey ." I replied back as I smiled. "That's good to hear ." Julia smiled back .


	21. C21-Julia Do You Want Something To Drink

Quentin looked over at me I looked over at him as I smiled then turned to look over at Julia . " Julia do you want something to drink ?" I asked curiously. " Sure yes please can I have some water ?" She asked curiously."Sure of course you can ." I smiled then with that I had went into the kitchen and poured some water in a glass then brought it back to her as I handed it to her . "Here you go Julia ,enjoy ." I smiled . "Thank you ." Julia smiled back as she took it then started drinking it ."You're welcome ." I replied as I then smiled as I sat down next to Quentin once again.

"Hey Quentin ?"

"Yeah?" He asked curiously as he smiled while looking at me . "I love you very much Quentin ." I had told him while smiling . "I love you too sweetheart ." He replied back as he smiled once again . I smiled back at him once again as well then I had kissed his cheek softly then I then kissed his lips romantically .


	22. Chapter 22-Card Tricks

Julia had finished her water then she had stood up after getting out of her seat ."Anyways I gotta go I'll see you and Q at school this week thanks for having me over by the way ."She said "Alright and you're welcome we'll see you there too ." I said . "Be careful ,Jules ." Quentin replied . "Don't worry I will ." Julia said then she hugged both of us then after that she had opened the door then went outside and closed it then went back to her place .

So now it was only me and Quentin in the house . "So Quentin what do you want to do now ?" I asked . "Hmmmmm.. I could show you a card trick if you'd like to see it ." He suggested . "Sure sounds good let's see it ." I replied as I smiled .

Quentin then got out his playing cards out of his messenger bag then shuffled them after that he had held them in front of me he had 12 cards instead of the whole deck in his hand then he started talking ."Okay so first thing I want you to do is pick a card any card ." He instructed . I smiled then picked out a card looked at it first then waited for his next instruction . "Okay next put it back in the deck ." He instructed next . So with that I did what he said to do he then had shuffled the 12 cards once more then took out the one I had as he then held it while showing me it "Is the Queen Of Hearts your card ?" He asked curiously. "Yes that's my card how did you know that ?" I asked curiously and surprisingly . "I'm not telling a magician never reveals their secrets on how they do magic tricks ." He chuckled . "Okay ." I replied as I chuckled as well .

"You're pretty good at that magic trick you showed me I was pretty surprised on how you did that ." I smiled . "Thanks takes a while to practice and get that good at it though but I learned pretty fast ." He smiled back . "You're welcome also that's pretty cool." I smiled back at him once again .


End file.
